The Crime I Hate
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: ONE SHOT...Davis, Bosco, Faith and Sully each discuss the crime they hate the most and why. RR :


The Crime I Hate Disclaimer- I own nothing.....[pic]  
  
Summary- Davis, Faith, Bosco and Sully each talk about the crime they hate most.  
  
G-General  
  
*The Crime I Hate*  
  
*John "Sully" Sullivan: The crime that I hate above all? Definately hit and run. I hate people who run away from their problems or mistakes. A lot of bad things have happened to me this past year or so. First of all, I got my partner shot when I ran into something without thinking first.  
  
Then there's the fact that my step-son and wife were murdered by russian mob. The last time I saw my wife, Tatiana, she was angry with me. She felt that I had betrayed her when I was giving tips to the detectives on her whereebouts. She had slapped me before running off, it was the last time I ever saw her alive again. When she was killed, I tried to drown all my sorrows and shut everyone out. I eventually realized what I had become and was disgusted with myself. I do my best now to face my promblems and mistakes instead of hiding from them.  
  
I don't want to be a coward, and hide like someone who's just commited a hit and run.  
  
*Ty Davis Jr: The crime that just wants to make me scream has got to be drug dealing. Everyday, I see these kids drowning out there problems in a wave of pills. I do my best to try and stop them, but it's next to impossible. Sully is always telling me that I can only do so much, the rest is up to them. Hell, he's right, I know that, it's just extremly hard to accept.  
  
I had some problems in my first year at the 55, with an officer nicknamed Candyman. He was dirty, and apprently my father was to. It was really hard to believe at first. I finally came to the conclusion that I didn't care what my father had done one way or another, he was my dad and I loved-love, him. He died on the job when I was just a little kid. I never new that he had been dirty until Candyman told me.  
  
I guess thats really why I hate drug dealing and the dealers.  
  
*Faith Yokas: Every since I became a cop, I've hated sucide calls. My hate has just intensified for them in the past years.  
  
I guess I've got pretty good reasons to. I see these people, of all ages, trying to commit sucide. They just don't seem to realize that a problem or mistake can be fixed, no matter how big or bad. When I found out about the breast cancer I had two years ago, I realized just how important life really was.  
  
When Bos had those panic attacks, and sunk into a depression stage, it scared the living crap outta me. I would NEVER admit it to anyone, but I was afraid that Bos was going to do something that he'd deeply regret. That's why I wanted him to talk to someone real bad. When he came to my apartment that night, and cried in my arms, I was somewhat realived. He needed to get all of his feelings out, it was the best cure.  
  
I guess it's these things that really cause me to hate sucide victims.  
  
Life can turn from horrible to great, you have just got to be patient.  
  
*Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli: Ha, the crime I hate most? If you know my childhood it's a given. Of course, the only person besides my family that knows what I went through is Faith. So I guess thatI'm stuck telling ya.  
  
The crime that just makes me want to punch something or someone is child abuse and abuse towards a woman.  
  
Why? I'll tell you.  
  
When I was just a little kid, my dad would come home drunk out of his mind and pissed about one thing or another. He'd usually lay into my mother first thing. Claiming that it was her fault that his life and job were shity. Then he'd rough her up a bit. Sometimes, he'd turn on me and even my little bro Mikey. Not often, but enough.  
  
I came to fear my dad. But that fear soon turned into a boling hate. Soon, I had had enough and I started to yell at him to stop hurting my ma. He was shocked to say the least, but his shock soon wore off.  
  
And he started to rain blow upon blow on me instead. He would call me useless. I guess that when Faith called me that very same name that was the reason why I was so hurt. It had broughten up bad memories that I had thought I had forgotten.  
  
My dad is still out in New York somewhere. After he and ma had split up he had snuck into the house through my window. He'd ignore me and would head straight for ma's bedroom. He eventually stopped coming.  
  
The bastard got away for all the terror that he had put us through. That's what pisses me off the most. I guess that that is the reason why I hate child and woman abuse so much.  
  
When I see those battered kids, I'm seeing myself all over again.  
  
-----------End------------  
  
Lol, Probably the shortest TW fic I've ever done. Whadda think y'all?  
  
LOL 


End file.
